Drama Class
by music4soul
Summary: The Guardians are now middle schoolers, and their first drama lesson is very interesting, or at least entertaining.Oneshot.


**I had an idea and I was determined to upload at least one of my stories today so yeah :P And Nadeshiko is real here -inserts applause- :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara! Doki!!!, or Shugo Chara! Party! (or whatever the heck it's called =/)**

**Edit: Originally part of Strange Happenings**

* * *

**Drama Class  
**

* * *

**Seiyo Academy Middle School Division**

Sitting in the classroom were 24 students, awaiting their middle school drama teacher. Yes, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Tadase, and Amu were in middles school now, no longer the Guardians but the student council instead. As Rima was about to mention something to Amu a teacher burst in. His hair swished a little. The light blue button-up shirt he was wearing had the sleeves rolled up. The Ex-Guardians gasped in surprise.

"ELEMENTARY HEADMASTER?!?!" They all said simultaneously.

"Oh? You're all in this class? Wonderful!" Tsukasa said beaming. The Guardians gaped at him. He couldn't be their drama teacher could he? If he was then he'd have way too many jobs.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Nagihiko. The Headmaster was starting to scare him a little.

"Well, that's not important." He answered pointing up a finger.

"Whose running the elementary?!" Tadase confused and worried to his irresponsible uncle.

"Oh that?" Tsukasa said looking at his nephew, then looking up and tapping his chin. " Don't worry, I left someone responsible in charge." He assured. The Ex-Guardians gave him suspicious looks, but decided not to push into detail.

**Tsukasa's Office**

Yuu sighed as he laid his head on the desk for the tenth time this morning. The damned principle had left him in charge of the school while he went to sub for a drama class (or so he was told) so he had to sub for the Headmaster and some random unimportant teacher had to sub his class. Yuu didn't get why Tsukasa-san's older brother (not Tadase's dad but the one that ran the junior high) made Tsukasa-san sub when he could have just gotten a real substitute teacher for the drama class. Then he wouldn't be sitting at the Headmaster's desk staring at all of Tsukasa-san's weird knickknacks. Yuu sighed and put his head on the desk again.

**Seiyo Academy Middle School Division**

"Alright class today we will be learning about reactions." Tsukasa explained. "Can I have two volunteers?" All the girls in the class raised their hands enthusiastically, except for Rima, Amu, and Nadeshiko. All the boys slumped in their desks, except for Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase."Ah! Perfect, can I have Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san?" Rima glared at him but got up anyway and stood on the platform in the front of the classroom. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko looked at each other, then looked at Tsukasa.

"Which one?" They asked at the same time.

"Female please." Tsukasa said smiling again. Nadeshiko hurried to the platform and stood next to Rima. Tsukasa bent down and whispered something in Nadeshiko's ear that made her eyes widen slightly and then smile and nod. Rima gave them a sideways glance. Nadeshiko turned to Rima.

"Can I have a hug?" Nadeshiko asked holding out her arms. Rima only looked at her.

"Isn't that PDA?" Rima hmphed. Nadeshiko winced and sweat-dropped.

"Um…"

"You know what?" Tsukasa suddenly interrupted. "Let's have Hinamori-san up here also." Amu stood abruptly.

"What? Why?" She asked, nervous.

"Just because, come on up." Amu rushed up to the platform again. Tsukasa whispered something else in Nadeshiko's ear and she nodded again. Then she gave Rima a look and it seemed to have passed a secret message between them. Rima backed up away from Amu a bit. Before the pinkette could respond Nadeshiko asked her question again, this time to Amu. Amu awkwardly hugged her back and this lasted about two seconds before the class saw Nadeshiko grin widely and scream out 'POLTERGIEST' in English. It didn't help that she and Amu had just come from English and their teacher was interested in occult. Amu screamed, a loud 'EEEEEEEPPP' and backed up to the point that's she was half in front of Rima. The shorter girl stood on her toes and blew a stream of air on Amu's neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu fell on her bottom and looked up at her two best friends, red in the face. Both were smiling and looking down at her innocently. Kukai cackled loudly and Nagihiko snickered behind the book he was reading. Tadase was desperately trying to suppress his chuckle. Amu turned even redder. Tsukasa decided to go back to the lesson.

"And that," Tsukasa said holding out his hand in the direction of the three girls, "Is a wonderful example of reactions."

* * *

**Ok, this actually happen in my ILA class. We were learning about interjections and my two friends got chosen to do the scare thing. But the one that was being scared was really sleepy so she just kind of stood there while the whole class was laughing. :D good times XP.**

**Review! I want reactions! :D **


End file.
